


To Think You're A Flower

by hollyblue2



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bees, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: In which a bee lands on Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/432784
Comments: 18
Kudos: 99





	To Think You're A Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an image someone posted to facebook, just pure fluff and cuteness. Kinda too adorable not to share and post even though it's so short.
> 
> Happy July Camp NaNoWriMo though! This isn't technically part of my word count but here you go!

🌺🐝🌺

The park is pretty quiet in the middle of the day. Dean's on his lunch break while Cas has Wednesday's off. They've laid down a blanket, bright yellow much to Dean's chagrin, but Castiel loves it. 

After finishing their food, Dean lies back, hands behind his head and looks up at the sky. 

"Sky's as blue as your eyes..." Dean comments whimsically. He hears a quiet chuckle from Cas. 

"You always say that on a nice day."

"It's true though," Dean tells him and turns his head to smile at him before sitting back up.

As he does he hears a loud buzzing next to his ear and he tenses up. Then he spots it, a big, fat, fuzzy bee dancing around him. 

It lands on his bare forearm and Dean's about to yell and swat it away when Cas catches his hand and holds him still. 

"Caaaas," Dean wimpers, eyes wide and staring at the bee now crawling on his arm. "Get it off me!"

"Dean, shh, he thinks you're a flower, he's not gonna hurt you." Castiel smiles at him, as bright as the sun is in the sky. 

"But Caaaas," dean whines again. No matter what this bee thinks of him, it's crawling on him and that's not okay. 

Soon enough, however, the bee's wings flutter and it takes off clumsily with Dean's hand still tightly clutched in Castiel's. 

"See, wasn't so bad." 

Dean sighs, but looks at his husband again, a soft smile on his face. "It wasn't. You and your bees, Cas. I do love you for it." 

Castiel visibly warms to the compliment and then pulls Dean back down onto the blanket where he rests his head on Dean's chest. 

"Got my own little bee on me now - I don't mind this one so much," Dean says and cranes his neck to kiss Cas on the top of his head where he can just about reach.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little piece!


End file.
